vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradigm
Summary Dr. Paradigm (Dr. パラダイム, Dokutā Paradaimu) is a character in the Guilty Gear series, who made his first appearance in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. He is the leader of Ganymede, a colony in which Gear reside peacefully away from humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: Doctor Paradigm, Bird (He hates being called this) Origin: Guilty Gear Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years Classification: Gear, Savior in Baptisma 13, Gear wanting co-existence Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Summoning and Creation (With Master Ghost, user can summon servants and create matter), Immortality (Type 4 and limited 8; Reliant on Master Ghost, though this doesn't last indefinitely), Resurrection (Master Ghost can resurrect him for unknown number of times), Dimensional Teleportation (Once stepped within the backyard), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Water Manipulation (Can create ball of water, Magic as Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Nullified Valentine's brainwashing and Raven's sealing), Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosive blasts of energy), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his and his allies' power), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (Aegis barrier reflects attacks from likes of Sol), Flight, Spatial Manipulation (Can swap space between dimensions), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity (Gears live longer than humans), Accelerated Development (Able to quickly absorb information), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Power Nullification (Has magic that is beyond twelve steps), Disease (Gear cells are able to cure diseases), Transmutation and Information Manipulation (Resists getting his information rewritten), Sleep Manipulation (Wasn't put into coma during Justice's inactivity), Material, Spiritual and Mental attacks (Able to survive in the backyard, which assaults one's body, mind and soul) Attack Potency: Universe level (Kept up with Valentine and won. He and Dizzy fried Chronus who is likely comparable to That Man in power inside Justice's body. Kept up with Sol Badguy. Chronus' dialogues suggest that he and Paradigm are rivals. His summons alone troubled Ky) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Kept up with Valentine and Sol. Able to move in Underworld Hill, a place beyond time) Lifting Strength: At least Class P Striking Strength: Universal (His blast significantly damaged Chronus) Durability: Universe level (Took hits from Sol and Valentine) Stamina: Extremely high (Able to fight Valentine while feeling extreme pain within backyard) Range: Tens of meters normally, Thousands of kilometers with attacks, Cross-Dimensional with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: His book Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. He has devised several new Theories/Spell Formulas from his research on the the Backyard that exist well outside the standard 12 Steps of Magic. He also created his Research Scores based on his examination of the Cube, Magic Notes that are so powerful that they can easily rival and even exceed the Six Forbidden Magics. Has intellect and knowledge far greater than the entirety of United Nations. Has comparable knowledge to Chronus and managed to deceive him. Weaknesses: If he revive too often, his soul will be destroyed. Prideful, though this isn't much of a problem in Xrd. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Water Users Category:Magic Users Category:Information Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Doctors Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Guilty Gear Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Longevity Users Category:Arc System Works